


the sea prince's tragedy

by bakunawwa



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Magic, Magic AU, Sirens, generally short, monster au, shrug, tbh this feels like a summary of what is happening within the story but, will have more tags if i write more.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakunawwa/pseuds/bakunawwa
Summary: to those wwho once kneww me,i may nevver wwrite again.





	the sea prince's tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> hey im back with a NEW story because i suck at updating the ones i already have. this is pretty heckin short. vignette/summary? something like that. tbh if you really want to see how im doing im actually drawing. any artist types could also join this art discord server im at, right [here](https://discord.gg/HdAm43E). the name's bee.
> 
> maybe this might be extended, but i don't really know. this was mainly to be just a small summary of what's happened in an rp my friend and i have.

_To those wwho once kneww me,_

_I am safe and happy. Mother sends you this gift, this little piece of me to remember me by. I am sad to say that she is a danger to me noww, as humans wwho wwere once sirens are still drawwn to the sea. The sound of home sings to me. And I must alwways resist._

_It is wwith great sadness that I send you this letter. I knoww that I am nevver able to return home wwith all of you, the kingdom of Atlantis, and that my life is noww short. But I wwill always cherish it. I wwill alwawys stay happy. I may nevver wwrite again, I’m too fearful of drowwning to the sea. But please don’t wworry for me. I wwill be married soon and I hope you all are livving your livves wwell in the sea. The human wworld is interesting and vvast, large and full. I am sorry that I’vve left so abruptly, like I’vve disappeared deep in the currents. I havve found lovve and I havve pursued it._

_I’m sorry father, for nevver evven telling you. Please tell the people that I havve married, and that I wwish them all long livves._

_I lovve you all,_  
_Eridan._  
_Prince of the Sea_

This was the last ever statement of Atlantis’ beloved prince, Eridan. It was a message, sent in a bottle and sent across the sea with the help of mother sea. As soon as the message was received, the human learned his lover was once a siren. 

_"You really thought that I would love a monster?"_

_"A freak with wings and teeth and a tail?"_

_"We are never getting married. Never."_

With a broken heart, the prince threw himself into the sea. He cried, and his tears became the ocean. The sea is a vast place to be alone. The prince never floated. It only proves that he was not human.

The ocean took hold of his body. Left it buried beneath the sand. His body, his dress, the beauty of his face. Concealed beneath the earth. The sea and the moon mourned the loss of their child. Mourned over his pain. Storm after storm came.

The tragedy wasn’t over yet.

As a spirit, the prince would wake, unable to touch the water, unable to follow into the sea. His place was on the land. A truly sad place to be. Each day he would cry. Eventually all the humans would stop visiting the beach. Something strange was happening there. Something that had everyone feeling a deep, crushing pain in their hearts, a strangling within their lungs. This was now heartbreak beach.

The poor siren was now a prince of this melancholic land. Magic never saw him as a siren, his voice never came back. He could no longer hear the sea, hear the moon. There was only drowning and then nothing.

Abandoned by the sea, heartbroken by man, the prince continued cry.

**Author's Note:**

> contacts:  
> [instagram.](https://www.instagram.com/rebubbld/) (use it enough)  
> [tumblr.](https://wwaterdragon.tumblr.com/) (not very often)  
> [deviantart.](https://rebubbld.deviantart.com/) (not too much)  
> discord. (a constant presence)


End file.
